hailey_stillmanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Portal, Part One
''"If you're tryin' to be tops, don't fight for Number One." ''- Aristophenix to Nathan The Portal- Part One is the first episode of the first series of The Fayrah Chronicles. The Fayrah Chronicles were a series of films in TV Show format that were produced solely on DVD. The script was written by Hailey Stillman. Synopsis When Denise gives Nathan a strange red stone, they are transported to the land of Fayrah where they meet Listro Q, a purple fox-like creature with a Mohawk; Astrophenix, a bear-like fellow who is bad at poetry; Samson, a flying bug with a glowing blue tail; and Mr. Hornsberry, a snooty stuffed bulldog. Nathan's selfish nature soon gets him in trouble and he is lured by the Illusionist and held prisoner in Bobok's castle. Denise and her new friends must free Nathan from his captor, and someone must make an enormous sacrifice so that the others can escape. Plot Denise Wolff comes into the O'Brien Secondhand Shop looking for Joshua, only to find Nathan and his grandfather in a heated argument. Nathan is upset because the O'Brien Secondhand Shop is already almost bankrupt and yet his grandfather just gave away a toy free to two under privlidged children. Nathan complains because his grandfather only got him a stuffed toy dog for his birthday, when what he really wanted was a real dog. Denise reveals that Nathan is only using his disabled hip as a sympathy asset, and is manipulating his Grandfather. Denise gives Nathan her birthday present to him- a read rock she found in her uncle's attic. He angrily tosses it aside. The exchange ends with Grandpa O'Brien rushing out to buy Nathan a puppy with what little money he has left. Nathan confesses to Denise that he was manipulating his grandfather, protesting that she would have done the same if she could. Denise is disgusted by his behavior. Nathan begins to lecture Denise on how the only people who succeed in life are those willing to only care about "Number one"- themselves. The red stone begins to sparkle and glow in the moonlight, lighting up the whole room in red. Nathan is so busy talking he doesn't notice, but Denise stands frozen in fear. Nathan falls to the ground in surprise after a voice (that seemingly comes from nowhere) interjects and tells him that to be on top, you shouldn't fight for "number one". Nathan is suddenly terrified, and demands to know who's talking. Denise is still frozen in fear. Suddenly three strange creatures rocket out of a pot-bellied stove. The first creature introduces himself and his friend as Aristophenix T Xanthrope (a bear-like creature) and Listro Q (a purple weasel looking creature), all the while talking in poetry. The third is a drangonfly named Samson. Denise, having recovered from the initial shock, attempts to be courteous and offers her hand for them to shake, and Samson immediately bites it. Aristophenix explains that the red stone (the "bloodstone") is a universal distress call that brought them there. Denise and Nathan tell them that they don't need any help, but Listro Q mentions Nathan's selfish speech. For a moment Nathan is proud, because he thinks these "higher life forms" will have "more sense" than Denise. Instead, he meets an uncomfortable silence. He tries to backpedal, but Aristophenix explains that in Fayrah, the opposite is true. Nathan ridicules them on how warped their world is- and the three Fayrahnians break into laughter. They explain that in order to graduate to adulthood in Fayrah, you must do good deeds. They invite Denise and Nathan to their kingdom. Nathan attempts to turn the situation in his favor and tries to manipulate them. Denise realizes this and unleases a reprimending on him. Nevertheless, he persists on trying to manipulate. But when Aristophenix withdraws his invitation, apologizing, Nathan suddenly begs to go. The Illusionist and Bobok are discussing the capture of "two threads" from the "Upside-down Kingdom". It is revealed that Bobok's intentions are to lure them through the Portal. The Illusionist demands a tariff- the female "thread". Bobok pretends to protest and the Illusionist threatens him, so he "succumbs" and rolls away. Listro Q tells Denise to pick up the Bloodstone and tells Nathan to get two canteens for the journey. Nathan is upset because Listro Q knows more than him about cross-dimensional travelling. Aristophenix explains to the two that in order to travel safely, they need to clear their minds of all burdens. Listro Q punches in some coordinates into the cross-dimensionalizer, and suddenly there is a bright flash and a sensation of falling through a million colored lights. They can't talk, but they communicate by thoughts. Listro Q reveals that they are headed towards the center- the Imager's home. Nathan's birthday present, the stuffed bullodog, was accidentally sucked into the transportation too. Denise glances over at Nathan, only to see him as an adult wearing bright shining armor and his canteen shaped like a sword... with bug blood on it? Aristophenix tells them to start thinking of good thoughts, because they've almost reached The Center. Denise tries to think of her pet kitten, Charlie, but her thoughts shift to her father that deserted her when she was four. She starts to get angry and resentful, and suddenly, she can't see the rest of her companions. Resentment turns to panic and her whole body starts to convulse and shake. She gets flung away from The Center and into a hollow void where shadows start to surround her and slink up on her. The last thing she sees are her father's brown eyes. Denise wakes up, still foggy-headed. She hears people talking, but can't quite understand them. Listro Q pours water in her mouth and in her ears, and suddenly she can hear them all correctly again. She hears Nathan whining about having to stay with Denise instead of exploring. When Denise can finally open her eyes, she's surprised to see Nathan standing on his head. Astrophenix explains to Denise that she could not enter The Center because she did not "Vibrate with thanks" towards the Imager. Had she entered, she would have died. Denise tries to explain how she thinks her father caught her, but Nathan matter-of-factly states that her dad hasn't been around for years. Denise asks Nathan how he got into the center, and he says he was thinking of a hymn his grandfather used to sing for him. Denise questions him about the armor she saw him wearing, but he becomes defensive and asks her about the wedding dress she was wearing. Denise doesn't know what he's talking about. She tries to stand, but ends up standing on her head. Nathan remarks that this is why the Fayrahnians says they are from the so-called Upside-Down Kingdom. Denise learns that Nathan's stuffed dog has turned into Mr. Hornsberry- a living, talking snooty English bulldog. To get Nathan and Denise on their feet instead of on their heads, Mr. Hornberry suggests that they pour water into their eyes to make them see right-up. He insists on calling Nathan "Master Nathan". To the visitors' surprise, the water is comprised of actual words of all shapes and sizes. Listro Q splashes some water into Nathan's eyes, and he's soon on his feet. Everyone's so jubilant that this plan worked that they temporarily forget about Denise. When Denise is finally on her feet after being turned right-side up by the word-water, she is in awe of the beauty of Fayrah. Aristophenix tells her that Fayrah is "The Kingdom of Love" and that "the harshest assault is the cooing of doves". This may have also served as a warning to Denise over her hot temper, which had already been displayed several times. Listro Q tells Denise that the Bloodstone that called them to her aid came from the very mountains in front of her. The mountains glow and pulsate, and Denise asks the Fayrahnians why. Listro Q tells them that the mountains are celebrating because Upside-Downers are here. Meanwhile, Nathan finds a stream comprised of words, much like the water that was splashed on them before. Aristophenix instructs the two to fill up their canteens "so truth can be sought". There is a foreshadowing in which we see Bobok crouching in a bush a little bit away, murmuring "Soon, very soon." Nathan alarms Denise by deciding to swim in the stream, and she becomes even more alarmed when he doesn't surface for a while. She is so panicked by this she almost blames the Fayrahnians for setting up a trap for them. When he eventually does surface, she's furious with him- furious and relieved. Aristophenix explains (after Nathan gets out of the water) that the stream comes from The Center for everyone to look to when truth must be found. He keeps messing around while Denise fills up the canteens. Denise notices that her reflection in the water is that of an older version of her, wearing a wedding gown. She's amazed by it. Listro Q notices this and explains to her that the reflection she sees is reality- things as they are, not how they appear. Denise doesn't believe him, but he tells her that the Stream is more real that this (and he guestures to everything around them) will ever be. Nathan comes from behind and makes a nasty remark on how if you want things done, you have to do them yourself. Mr. Hornsberry dutifully agrees. Denise is still so captivated by the reflections (hers and Nathans) that she doesn't reply- except for a quiet remark on how gentle his eyes were in the reflection. Nathan throws a canteen at her and tells her to carry her own water; he's not her slave. After they walk on for a short while, Samson reminds Nathan (through Mr. Hornsberry) that he forgot his shoes. Nathan insits on going back for them himself without the group, so he and Mr. Hornberry go off alone. Denise makes a sour comment on how pleased she is that he's leaving. While Nathan his alone by the stream, a coy man appears; calling Nathan the Most Favored one. Mr. Hornberry is intially untrusting of this man, and he growls until Nathan comforts him. The man continues, calling Nathan a "brilliant thread in His nearly perfect Tapestry"- but a Thread not able to rise to its fullest potential. Nathan is confused, but the man continues grooming him by convincing him he's better than the rest and that he's being held back by Denise and says, "because it is truth and I know truth". He asks Nathan to follow his "humble servant" to the kingdom where he is destined to rule. Nathan is resistant until the man convinces him that the trip to Fayrah was a merciless trick to rob him of his great destiny. He plays on Nathan's selfishness by telling him he was destined to possess. Nathan succumbs and follows the man to Keygarp, but before he leaves, asks him his name (for the first time). The man replies, "Bobok". Cast Main Cast *Denise Wolff- Jacquelyn Dobson *Nathan O'Brien- *Aristophenix- *Listro Q- *Samson- *Joshua O'Brien- (in a vision) Recurring Cast *Mr. Hornsberry- *Bobok- *The Illusionist- Julia Dobson *Grandpa O'Brien- 'Guest Cast-' *Sally- Trivia *According to notes given on the script, Jaquelyn Dobson (who played Denise Wolff) hated acting and blatantly refused to play the character initially.